


Prison Steven

by nianibbles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nianibbles/pseuds/nianibbles
Summary: A divorcee makes some bad decisions when she decides to start dating again.





	Prison Steven

I’m scared of him.

But I’m meeting up with him at 11pm anyway.

I swiped right because he’s 35, he’s cute, and he wants to “chat.” 

 

JENNY: Hey, Steven. What are you up to?

STEVEN: Nice to meet you, Jenny. Just listening to some outlaw country music.

JENNY: I saw that your profile said you like country music. Do you play an instrument?

STEVEN: I like outlaw country. So, you’re a singer. Want to be in my band?

He’s into country music. Specifically outlaw country music. He really likes that, the “outlaw” part. I shrug it off.

JENNY: Wow. What an offer.

STEVEN: You need to be able to get low.

An innuendo?

JENNY: I’m a soprano, but I think I can manage the low notes.

STEVEN: Cool. My band is called Steven Richard and the Ramblin’ Boys. 

JENNY: Ramblin’ Boys?

STEVEN: You can still be in it. Even tho ur a gurl. I might change the name to Steven R. James and the Ramblin’ Boys.

“Ur a gurl?” Do guys my age really still text like that?

JENNY: Brave of you to tell me your full name. Aren’t you worried I might steal your identity?

STEVEN: Steal my identity? Do I need to get the handcuffs or are you going to play nice?

 

Last time I used handcuffs, it was with my husband. My ex-husband. He pinned my hands over my head, then his mouth was on mine, firm lips opening my own, hot tongue sliding between them. I tried to reach for him, but while I was distracted by his mouth, my hands were bound. I had no choice but to accept the sensations as he moved his lips to my neck, and lower, lower . . . .

JENNY: Oh, boy.

Let’s be honest. I like the flirting. And I’m wound tight right now. I am almost ready to text my husband, my ex-husband, to see if he’s down for no-strings-attached sex for old times’ sake. I know what he likes. He knows what I like. . . .

STEVEN: Criminal activity, Jenny? I knew that your sweet, nerdy look in your profile picture was hiding something naughty.

JENNY: You are out of control.

I’d do handcuffs with my ex in a heartbeat. I trust him. I know him. I guess those should be past tense now. Could I really go into our old home and have sex with him in our old bed and not get my emotions involved? 

STEVEN: Do you mind?

JENNY: I haven’t decided.

STEVEN: Meet me in person. I’ll help you figure it out.

JENNY: Before I do that I have to decide if I should be scared of you.

STEVEN: You don’t.

JENNY: Yes, I do. That’s just the reality of being a woman.

STEVEN: Especially if you’re attracted to 6’4” beast men.

JENNY: Hey, just one as far as you know.

I want to make out with someone so badly. My last online date was great, but innocent, respectful. I could just meet up with Steven and make out with him and it doesn’t have to mean anything.

NICOLE: Great show tonight! Are you coming out of the dressing room anytime soon? We’re in the lobby.

Back in my “civilian” clothes, I hang up my costume, then make one final swipe of a makeup remover over my eyes. Trying to fluff up my hair that’s been trapped under a wig for three hours, I run for the lobby.

The theater is mostly empty and dark. The lobby isn’t any brighter with mahogany walls and burgundy carpet. Nicole is looking like a sexy, brunette librarian in oversized cat-eye glasses, a pink sweater, and pearl earrings. She hugs me, “You were amazing. The rest of the show had issues, but you nailed it.”

“Are you busy, can you go out and talk about it? Where we don’t have witnesses,” I murmur.

Nicole groans, “I’d love to, but I have an early morning tomorrow.”

My phone chimes.

“Who’s texting you so late? Another guy?”

STEVEN: Come meet me. I need to walk my dog, you can walk with us.

“Yeah. He’s too much. He brought up handcuffs already.”

“Oh, no. No, no. Bondage before your first date?”

“I might meet up with him. I just want someone to make out with.”

“Be careful.”

“I’ll text you if I do. He gave me his full name. I have no intention of giving him any information about me.”

JENNY: Ok. Address?

I park under a street light a little ways down from his place. I don’t want to go to his house. I’ll wait here for him and his dog. The street light will keep me safe, ha.

I look in the mirror before I get out of my car. I wiped off all my makeup earlier, so I don’t look as good as my profile picture. Just as I turn off my interior light to get out of the car, I see a bearded man standing outside my door.

I jump and gasp. He smiles.

And the next thing I know, I’m sprawled naked on his bed. He’s sprawled naked, his face buried between my legs. And I can see the black bracelet circling his ankle. But that hardly matters when his tongue, his lips, his beard feel so good.


End file.
